Broken Sonnet
by loveless.raine
Summary: Kaname gave up his pureblood authority and became Zero's servant/bodyguard for unknown reasons. Zero fell in love with the pureblood who has been on his side ever since he was young. But the past that bonded them will be the same one that will destroy what they could have in the future. Beta: SexyBVirgo
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first attempt at writing VK, to be honest Im nervous with this one since I haven't watched the entire anime or read the entire manga. The story why I watched the anime on the first place is because when I saw the cd at our local shop; it had the faces of Kaname and Zero and I thought; this must be yaoi, well my heart was broken when I saw Yuuki though I continued with it anyway. I only stopped when I started seeing fanfics of Kaze. And the rest is history. Im an ultimate KaZe fan so I've poured my heart out with this undertaking so I hope you'll like it. Constructive criticisms are always welcome, I love to hear feedbacks from fellow KaZe fans.

Title and story inspired by a song from a local band called Hale.

Beta: **SexyBVirgo** (my idol) – Thank you for the positive and encouraging feedbacks you are the best!

**Broken Sonnet**

**CHAPTER 1**

The bell signaling the end of the class has finally rung.

It was the only thing that I heard and noticed during the entire duration of my stay in the classroom; my mind was elsewhere and I have nothing else in it apart from needing to go somewhere quiet and cry my heart out. It was something that I hadn't done in years; ever since I was a little child.

"Zero!" Yuuki called as I was walking out of the school grounds. How lucky can I get? And here I was trying to find peace and quiet. The jaybird's incessant chatter is something I don't need right now.

"Where are you going? Kaname is not here yet." She said as she caught my hand and started swinging it around. At the mention of his name the pain in my chest started hammering again. I really need to get away.

I instantly took my hand away from hers like it had caught fire which earned a gasp from my nosy friend. "I'm going alone today Yuuki, if you see Kaname tell him I'll be back by six." I said and hurriedly ran away from the grounds and from a stunned Yuuki. Well, I can't blame her, ever since I started school I never went to class and back home without Kaname by my side. As the next in line to rule the hunter clan, I can never be without the powerful pureblood due to constant threats by renegade vampires and level E's. But with the way things are; I'd rather face dozens of enemies than the one who'd just broken my heart.

My loyal servant.… Kaname Kuran.

~~KZ~~

"Zero-Sama, while its true that I've loved and cherished you ever since I saw you as a child; that love is like a brother's loves for his younger sibling. Ill give you my everything including my life but what you're asking for Is something that I'm not capable of giving.…"

"Forgive me Zero-Sama"

Those were not the words that I was expecting as I confessed my love for him yesterday. I've loved him for as long as I can remember and I thought that those loving gestures he'd bestowed upon me as I was growing up was an indication that there was a chance he felt the same way, so I'd gathered my courage and prepared for the confession after much agonizing with the matter every night; but to no avail. And this; the cliff side that we both love was the same place where I'd poured my heart out. Upon remembering what had transpired, the pain in my chest came back. Shit. It's past six and it's dark from where I stood but I still can't go home in my condition. So I laid myself in the grass, tears still pouring freely from my eyes. I might have accepted it if Kaname told me that he could not return my love due to the differences with our status or because it's unacceptable since we were both male. But because he sees me as a little brother? It was like saying that there was no hope for me to expect that my feelings will be returned. I was never a pathetic person but as sleep started claiming my consciousness, I thought to myself that it's best if I never woke up…

The moment I regained some semblance of cognizance, I noticed that my head was resting on a certain familiar lap and I was breathing in the tangy, citrusy scent that I'd come to love while a hand was busy ruffling my hair.

Yes, this was my happy place… by Kaname's side

Wait, Kaname?

My alertness now regained, I stared at the person that cradled me and the first thing that I saw was the intense sienna colored eyes that stood out even with the lights of the city glinting down below of the Cliffside where I took refuge. I would've stared at those resplendent orbs forever if it hadn't reminded me of the ache that had occupied my chest again. So I stood up, but Kaname's hands held my waist and pulled me back down to sit on the grass. Those same hands then rested on my shoulders so that I faced him once more.

He was staring intently at my still tear stricken face with look of worry. At that moment a fresh wave of tears started to gush. "Zero-sama." He whispered, his voice was crackling with strain and his face was etched with worry. That was when I realized how pitiful I must have looked. And pity is the last thing that I needed from him, so I unlocked myself from his arms, stood back up and wiped my tears away.

"I don't need your fucking sympathy ok?" I blurted out harsher than I intended. Kaname might have rejected me, but my pride cannot accept his pity in place of love that I so wanted. I walked away and tried to locate the car Kaname brought with him when all of a sudden I was encased by arms of steel.

"Zero-sama, please don't hate me." He said in a pleading voice. "Please believe me when I said that you're the most important person in my life and I don't want to lose you." As he said this, his grip on my body tightened.

I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling defeat. I know how hard this is for Kaname as well and that's what makes the situation more frustrating. I cannot avoid him even after knowing the limitations of his feelings for me. We are like brothers after all, and I'm the younger brother who wants to cross certain lines that I know are forbidden. "Kaname, it hurts. Please understand." I pleaded back.

He released me from his grip and kissed my forehead before facing me. "I know, and I apologize for this." He was gazing fixedly at me and I know he was trying so hard to get his feelings across. "Zero-sama I might not be able to give you that kind of love, but I'll make up for it by being faithful to you. I'll give you all other kinds of affection that you will need. And I promise I won't let go. Ill be your servant, your parent, your brother anything! So please don't distance yourself away from me because of this, it is something that I cannot bear."

I felt the intensity and sincerity of his declaration and together with his pain brought about by the situation, all plans of breaking away from him faded away from my mind in an instant. I know it will be hard from this point forward, but I know it will be harder to live away from him. My existence was defined by him after all, no matter how I try to stop it. "I can't promise that this feeling will just go away Kaname, nor can I guarantee that the feeling of awkwardness will vanish on my part… But I won't go…since I cannot leave without you that's once thing I'm certain of."

For the first time after this whole episode, I saw Kaname's smile. It's the one reserved only for me, ever since I was a kid. It dampened the pain. At least at the moment.

"That's enough for me Zero-sama. We will get past this I swear."

~~KZ~~

"Where the hell have you been?" It was Kaito who first noticed us as we were walking past the living room of my stepfather's mansion. He was clearly irritated that I'd gone beyond the curfew that they'd set for me.

"Not now Kaito… I'm tired"

"The hell I care if you're tired! You made everyone sick with worry!" He grabbed my arms forcefully, trying to make his point. I was too tired to even resist. My stepbrother has always been the one who made sure that all my curfews were followed. If Kaname was not around, he might be the one appointed as my bodyguard. I shuddered with the thought.

Kaname then inserted himself between us and grabbed my arms back. "You heard him, he is tired. He will explain after he gets his rest." He said, his voice laced with anger.

"Shut up leech! I'm not talking to you! Stay out of this" Tension started to besiege the room and I could sense acrimony emanating from both Kaname and Kaito. I was about to stop when I saw the familiar faces of Cross and my teacher Yagari. Almost at their backs.

"Kaito-kun, Kaname stop this at once!" Cross tried hard to make his voice menacing but it still ended up as soothing and doing nothing whatsoever to ease the tension. As usual Yagari-sensei just kept quiet. So I decided to interrupt to end the scene.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I was just trying to relax, so I went to my favorite place. The place was soothing and before I knew it I'd dozed off and if not for Kaname, I might still be there. Sleeping." I explained as I bowed my head to both Cross and Sensei and even to Kaito. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Cross laughed at my explanation. "Whats so funny?" Kaito, still annoyed, asked the now amused Cross.

"Well, it's funny that we were coming to different kinds of conclusions that Zero was attacked when all this time Zero-kun was spending his time in lala land." He smiled, still clearly delighted by my explanation.

Yagari-sensei breathed a sigh. "Just don't do this again know yourself how many Level-E's that were trying to get close to you Kaname had caught this past few days. If you need to go somewhere, bring Kaname with you. That's what he is here for. Now go to your room and rest. Kaito-kun come with me I have something to discuss with you"

Kaito clearly not satisfied how sensei wrapped up their fight, took one final angry glance at Kaname before storming out the room.

"Do you want something to eat before you sleep Zero-sama?" Kaname inquired while leading me to my room.

"If I want food I"ll grab something when I'm hungry. Please don't treat me like a kid anymore. I'm an adult now; I'm even in love with you remember?" I said, making myself clear to my over protective servant. Kaname was clearly hurt with my words which I didn't intend so I changed the subject. "Anyway please drop the sama Kaname. I mean its fine with me if you can just call me Zero or Zero-kun. I'm sure even Cross wouldn't mind.

The brunette pureblood smiled at my words. "I'll try, but it will not be easy." He said as he pulled up the blankets after I laid down. He kissed my forehead as he has done ever since I was little and was about to exit out when I remembered something.

"Kaname, what compelled you to save me when I was a kid?"

Kaname looked back and I saw how bowled over he was with my inquiry. He was silent for a while.

"Cross said that you betrayed your family and had given up your authority as a pureblood afterwards just to serve me. Why?"

"I never had a brother, and when I saw you, I knew that I needed to protect you." He said, his expression tender but sad. "Please sleep Zero-sa-kun. It's been a long day.

"Yeah. Goodnight Kaname." My eyes remained fixed on the door where Kaname had exited from and wondered how the intense feeling of brotherly love to someone he just met came to Kaname. A feeling, all-consuming that brought my pureblood love to even abandon his kin. All the thoughts of rejection, acceptance, heightened feelings and remembrance of the past was too much for my mind to process in one day so I let exhaustion consume me and gave in to my much needed rest.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for your wonderful response to my story. I'm inspired to write more and hopefully the next chapters will meet your expectation. Constructive criticisms are always welcome.

Thanks to those who reviewed: **Irmina, ben4kevin, DistantSong and SexyBVirgo**  
Thanks as well to those people who had put this on their follow and favorite lists.

Beta: The wonderful **SexyBVirgo**, May you continue to lend your critical eye and your expertise to this fic *hugs*

And oh by the way, Vampire Knight is not mine.

**BROKEN SONNET**

Chapter 2:

"Cross"

"Zero-kun once in a while can you call me dad" Cross pouted. I was trying to start a serious conversation with Cross while having breakfast and here he is acting childish again.

I breathed a sigh. I don't know where to start but since I haven't had much time anyway I decided to ask Cross the thing that's been bothering me since last night, "Dad, why do you think Kaname defied his parents and saved me years ago? And why has he given up everything to serve me?" There I said it. I don't know why, but I haven't thought of asking these questions before. I guess I was contented with Kaname being with me without questioning his motives. But after everything that has happened I guess I want to know more about the person that I fell for.

Cross looked at me skeptically. "Why these questions all of a sudden? Has Kaname done anything recently?"

"No nothing like that.. Its just that…Hey can you just answer the question please?" I exclaimed when I noticed that Cross was dodging my questions like he usually does whenever I ask about anything related to the past.

Cross smiled but became serious after a while. "Zero-kun I think Kaname is the better person to answer your question. All I know is when he offered his servitude to you, I believed in his sincerity that he wants to keep you safe and as a pureblood I thought he was the best person for that task." He said and after a while dumped an entire block of omelet on my plate. "By the way, eat plenty today. You'll have training with Kaito-kun at the old house after school."

I felt the start of a headache coming from the thought of having training with Kaito. Cross successfully redirected my attention again. "Why? Where is Yagari-sensei?" I inquired, while Yagari-sensei is as strict as hell, I'd rather go with him than with the perfectionist Kaito. I ended up being more stressed than being able-bodied after the training sessions with my stepbrother.

"Yagari has important tasks with the association. Make do with your brother today, okay?"

This was going to be a long day.

~~KZ~~

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the man that I longed for leaning on our car waiting for me. How can a man be beautiful and masculine at the same time? I held my chest when I felt the now familiar pain again. Am I just going to be like this? Will I always wallow for an unrequited love? What if the time comes when Kaname felt he had come to an end of his servitude? What if he finds a person that he will love more than he loved me? Will I still be his important person? All of a sudden, I found it hard to breathe. These were possibilities and what's sad is that I will have to endure everything. Because I loved him that much.

"Zero-sama are you okay?" Kaname came to me at once when he saw that I was frozen on the spot. "You look pale." He said placing his cold hand on my face.

"I'm fine." I tried to fake a smile. I don't want to burden Kaname anymore with this. "When I think about the training later I get the chills"

"Hn"

"Don't hn me." I retorted and playfully nudged his chest before hopping in the vehicle. "And didn't I tell you not to call me Zero-sama anymore?"

Kaname smiled. It looks like he bought my story. As I sat on the front seat, he went ahead and tried fastening the seatbelt for me. "I can fasten my own seatbelt; thank you. Really Kaname stop treating me like a kid!"

"I love doing these things for you. You'll always be my precious. That won't change." He countered in a voice so tender.

_Kaname, your kindness breaks my heart even more_

~~KZ~~

"Zero your reflexes are slow!" Kaito bawled after I took yet another direct hit from his bamboo sword. If not for the Kendo suit that I wore, I would have had dislocated shoulders from all the hits I'd received today.

Kaito dropped his sword and took of his suit as well. We usually start our training with kendo and it's not usual that I got beaten this easily. I was distracted I admit. And my stepbrother can see right through me.

"Zero lets talk." Kaito had clearly given up on me being in top form today, but talk? Either way I followed him to the 'old house's' (as we fondly call this abode) porch.

Kaito then handed me a cup of tea as we sat side by side on the wooden floor. As he faced me, I saw that his expression lacked the usual scowl that he shows every time I don't meet his expectations. I guess he is in a good mood today. "Zero I know that I have been extremely strict with you this past few months, and I'm sorry but I hope you understand that the reason I do this is because I want you equipped with the proper knowledge and skills to head the association someday."

"Yeah I know; I'm sorry if I've been a pain in the ass little brother." I said and smiled at my stepbrother. I was so busy nursing my broken heart that I'd forgotten my responsibilities. And I realized that Kaito had been taking on all of my failures and still trying to guide me. I understood now why he gets frustrated with my lack of interest on my duties.

Kaito smiled and kissed me on the cheek which he used to do when we were younger. "I forgive you." He tipped my chin and suddenly everything went serious. "Zero what's the problem? Is there anything bothering you?" He said on a more austere note.

"What's with the serious face all of a sudden?" I asked in a voice as cheerful as I can muster while pinching both of his cheeks. I can't have Kaito worrying about my personal issues as well.

Kaito obviously wasn't convinced with my act, but laughed anyway. He then grabbed me in for a hug. "Zero are you in love with someone right now?" He asked after a while. I was so baffled with his question that I choked.

"Ahhh what a touching scene"

I was saved from having to respond when a genteel voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Kaito immediately jumped in and instinctively blocked me out of harm's way. "Who's there?" He said fiercely. I can see that he was now in a battle stance. Then all of a sudden three level E appeared right on the lawn ready for attack.

"Zero grab your Bloody Rose quick!" Kaito shouted as three of the level E's ran in our direction. I hurriedly grabbed my bag and pulled out Rose, the weapon Cross had given me to protect my self from harm. I saw that Kaito had already killed one of the level E's with a katana that I hadn't seen until now. He stood ready to attack the second beast. Now all I had to do was locate the third one. It proved to be difficult since he managed to get out of our sights. Shit. Where could that monster be?

"Zero!" I saw that Kaito was on his way to me, his face distraught. That's when I felt that the third level E was almost above me and ready to tear me apart with his claws. The unpredictability of the attack had hindered me to even aim my bloody rose and instinct just had me shield my self. As I fell on the ground I saw Kaito in front me and the enemy torn into pieces by his sword.

Kaito helped me get up. "Shit! How did they found out about this place?" He said as he checked to see if I had acquired any injuries. "That's why I told you to work on your reflexes Zero" He said as he again hugged me, obviously in a distressed state.

"I'm sorry Kaito."

"Zero-sama, Kaito are you alright?" It was Kaname who had just arrived, equally vexed as he saw the gore in front of us.

Kaito unlocked me from his embrace and faced the pureblood. "Someone was here before they attacked, locate him Kaname quick!"

Kaname never followed orders from Kaito, but since he knew the gravity of the situation, nodded and started hunting the owner of the voice that we heard earlier.

"Kaname be careful!" I bellowed as Kaname sped away from us. I was looking away worried for the pureblood and what he could encounter on his search.

"Zero." My attention was brought back to my step brother whom I noticed has some nasty cuts on his shoulder. I hurriedly stood up to get gauzes and antiseptics and started attending to his wound. As I was doing so, I noticed that Kaito never stopped grinning.

"What's with the grin Kaito?" I retorted as I finished dressing up the wound.

"Well, I just thought, If I can have you attend to me this way, being wounded will not be so bad after all." He declared while looking straight into my eyes.

"Kaito you're acting weird." I said, sensing something from this conversation.

Kaito took a deep breath and pulled me even closer to him. "Zero are you in love with someone?"

"What kind of a question is that? No!" I deadpanned but looked away. I don't like where this exchange was leading. "Look I think it's about time we head home"

I was starting to walk outside when Kaito held me from behind. "Zero I like you." He whispered while leaning his head on my shoulder.

Even as I was expecting something of this magnanimity; I was still unable to comprehend my thoughts, so I just stayed rooted to the same spot.

"But we're brothers" I said after a while.

"I've never treated you like one Zero; I never did." Kaito confessed while still holding on to me.

Ironic isn't it? Kaname cannot love me the way that I love him because he thinks of me as a younger brother. And here is Kaito with whom I wanted the brotherly love, but who wants to give me the affection that I wanted from the pureblood. "Kaito" I said and turned around to face my stepbrother once more. "I cant.."

Kaito placed his finger on my lips to stop me from speaking out. "Don't. Please think about it first, I beg you."

I closed my eyes and saw Kaname, the reason why I can never reciprocate his love. "I can't promise anything Kaito"

Kaito placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed me on the cheek. "Then don't promise. Just think about it. I don't care how long it takes. I can wait." He said while giving me an affectionate smile.

"Kaito." The mood was broken by Kaname's voice and Kaito was forced to let me go.

"Have you seen any traces of the person that might have been controlling the attackers earlier?"

"No." Kaname replied sternly.

Kaito smirked. "Yeah some kind of a pureblood king you are."

"I will coordinate with Yagari about this." Kaname was unmoved by Kaito's underhand insults; an enigmatic look fixed on his face. "I think I should take Zero-sama back." He continued.

"Yeah, do that, I'll stay here to conduct my own search." He then smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek again. "Take care. I'll see you soon." I can only nod. I then immediately went to Kaname. As I fixed my gaze in his direction I suddenly noticed an aggrieved look on his face. A trick of the light or my eyes might be playing out on me because in an instant it was replaced by the serious countenance he always wore.

~~KZ~~

Kaname never uttered word to me throughout the entire drive and even when he bought me to the mansion. He didn't even accompany me to my room to give me the customary forehead kiss that he always does and went straight to Cross and Yagari to have a closed door discussion. I guess everything is pretty messed up. For some reason though I can't keep my mind on the troubles that we have with the vampires and the association. My mind kept wandering back to Kaito and Kaname. It was already midnight and I can't get my mind to shutdown. That's when I noticed a person standing on the other side of the balcony window. It was Kaname.

When I opened the balcony door the pureblood immediately looked my way, an enigmatic look fixed on his face.

"What happened Kaname?" I said as I felt the chilling air blow. I shivered badly.

Kaname didn't utter a word and placed the jacket that he wore on me. In an instant I saw his expression change to tenderness. My heart raced at the sight of him all warm and devoted like this.

The brunette was holding on to the jacket through my shoulder and fixed his gaze on me. "Zero are you going to accept ..Kaito's proposal?" He said in a stuttering voice. Needless to say I was stunned that he had overheard Kaito's declaration earlier.

I voiced the only question that entered my mind in that instant. "Why do you want to know Kaname?" I felt that my heart was going to burst. I was hoping against hope that what I am feeling right now is true.

I can see that Kaname is fighting an internal battle that he can't voice. He just closed his eyes, afraid of giving anything away. Tears of frustration started welling up my face. I'm so close; so close to getting to the truth. I can't let this get past. In an instant I abandoned all sense of decorum and went with my desire. I took his face in my hands and kissed him the only way I knew how, closing my eyes and brushing my lips against his. I was really not expecting him to kiss me back; I just wanted to convey all of the feelings I'd bottled up; the love, the desire and even the pain of an unrequited love, all in that one kiss.

As I was about to give up, an unexpected thing happened; Kaname parted his lips and took over the kiss while he grabbed my hips and melded his body to mine. It was not the sweet kiss that I was expecting, it was aggressive, dominating and wanton Before I had lost myself to this nirvana, I had become certain of one thing.

What Kaname feels towards me is absolutely not brotherly love…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This story is not actually all fluff and love, so we might see some darker parts of the story in this chapter. Again I ask for any kind of feedbacks and constructive criticisms to help me improve with this. My reader's enjoyment is my first priority of course.

Thanks to those who kept on following and putting this on their fave list.

A huge thank you as well to those who reviewed:  
**SexyBVirgo, IridescentAqua, ben4kevin, Guest, hitomi65 and irmina- **yes. It was Zero's first kiss. But as for Kaname; well that will be left open I guess.

Beta: **SexyBvirgo** – Your feedbacks and suggestions are wonderful. Thank you for everything you've done to this fic.

BROKEN SONNET

Chapter 3:

I was still reeling on the sensation the kiss has brought, even moments after Kaname ended it. My eyes were still closed. The places where our bodies were connected still brought tingles of warmth. When I opened my eyes I saw Kaname; his gaze still fixed on me, his expression unreadable. I started to get nervous. Did he regret kissing me?

"Kaname please don't tell me that it was all a mistake" I begged.

"No, It was far from being a mistake." Kaname's demeanor suddenly changed to the one that he wore when he kissed me. All my uncertainties vanished in an instant. "In fact that was the best thing that I did in my entire life." He said as he gently stroked my face.

"Then why did you tell me that you don't feel this way for me?" I asked.

"That's a topic for another day Zero. I need to get you inside. It's getting colder out here." He said and led me back to my room. As he tucked me in, I couldn't help but stare at Kaname's divine lips. I can still remember how they felt, pressed into mine.

Kaname chuckled, interrupting my dreamy state. "Zero you are so innocent." He mused while cupping my face once more. "Don't look at me with that expression, I might not be able to control myself and do something more."

I can only stare at him, for the life me I cannot comprehend the 'more' Kaname was talking about. So there is something even better than what we just did? I wondered. This line of thinking brought me back to what I wanted to have again. I want to kiss him once more.

"Kiss me again Kaname." I appealed.

Kaname grinned then brushed his thumb across my cheeks. "Zero if you can only see how tempting you look." He responded then pressed his lips to mine once more. His tongue stroked my lips, as if asking for access and I let him in, savoring his taste, like ambrosia to my taste buds alerting my senses. Kaname ended it with a final smack on my lips, a smile plastered on his face. "I think that's enough for now. At least before we can even talk tomorrow."

"Yeah." I said still out of breath. I was in cloud nine, anticipating what Kaname and I will settle between us tomorrow. "Kaname please stay." I said as I held his hand.

"Alright., I'll wait until you fall asleep." He said in a voice so soothing I can compare it to an angel.

And with that I closed my eyes; eager for the joy tomorrow has in store.

~~KZ~~

"Zero you look different today." Yuuki said as she approached my table in the classroom. She had both of her at hands at her chin, staring at me her eyebrows raised. "You look like a girl who had been noticed by her crush for the first time."

I laughed at her observation. Well, I admit it's partly true. My mind is filled with anticipation on what's to come later on when Kaname and I do talk. I guess I'm certain that after today were going to take our relationship to the next level. And that's what I'm excited about..

"Zero!" Yuuki had snapped me out of my fantasies. I laughed again, earning another raised eyebrow from my friend. "You're in love!" She then exclaimed.

I wasn't able to admit that to her even though she was my friend. Not now at least. I need to have this feeling processed properly before I share it with other people. Yuuki was waiting for my response, good thing the bell rang so I just tugged her hand and led her outside. That's when I noticed that my phone was blinking. It was a message from Kaname.

_"I'll be late. Something came up. Please give me 30 minutes. Don't go anywhere just stay in school.'_

I was wondering what that something was when I noticed Yuuki staring at my phone so I quickly closed it and pinched her cheeks. "No peeking busybody!" I teased and pinched the bridge of her nose. Yuuki didn't budge, A serious expression still on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing. Will Kaname be late?"

"Yeah, as you probably read. You don't have to stay with me though. It's getting late." I said, worried about Yuuki's lack of her usual cheerfulness.

"Okay. Take care Zero." She said and gently kissed me on the cheek.

One hour passed by without a sign of Kaname. I was started to get worried so I opened my phone and tried contacting Cross when I noticed someone approaching from a distance. My senses were quickly heightened as I saw a blonde man moving towards my direction, his face impassive. When he was almost near me he spoke in his deep baritone but elegant voice, which confirmed my suspicion that he was danger. "Nice to see you again Zero Kiryu, wanna play with me?"

It was the same voice Kaito and I had heard back at the old house. So I quickly retreated and took bloody rose out of my bag. The old man chuckled as he noticed my alerted state. "My, my you are a well trained kid are you? As expected with someone next in line to the throne. However you are still no match for me!" He said. I suddenly heard a swooshing sound then he was gone. I took another two steps until my back hit a wall so I could check every angle of my surroundings. I was starting to get agitated, beads of sweat coming out of my body. This is no ordinary vampire as seen from his speed. I need to get a back up. As I was trying to figure out how to make a call, bloody rose was snatched from me and a hand cupped my head before I could even blink. I was then face to face with my perpetrator clearly seeing the cold blue eyes gazing at me like a predator gazing at his prey. My entire body was shaking and I can feel my knees giving out from the fear. It elicited a chuckle from him. "Any last words for me before your reunion with your parents?" His chuckle then turned into an evil snicker. The mention of my parents brought the anger out of me and I wiggled and tried to kick the blonde man, but all my efforts were in vain, a hand on my head was enough to control my body. He was that strong. I knew the difference in out strengths but I refused to give up. A lot of people are depending on me. Kaname…

My captor bought his face closer to mine. "You have good eyes. It's a shame to kill you. But my order is irrevocable." He then used his other hands to caress my neck. "I can make it easy for you though.. if you beg." He said baring his fangs. I closed my eyes and anticipated the pain that was about to come when I heard the man grunt. When I opened my eyes I saw a silver chain wrapped around the old vampire's neck and at his back holding the other end was Yagari Sensei.

~~KZ~~

Kaito and Cross accompanied me to the dungeon where the blond man was being held hours after his capture. Cross filled me in with the details while checking on my condition. The man's name was Asato Ichijou, a former member of a council of vampires back when their power still dominated. I wasn't really listening to the other parts though. I was thinking of Kaname and why he hadn't shown up yet. I don't know if this incident is related with his disappearance. Both Cross and Yagari-Sensei said they hadn't talked to him all afternoon as well.

The vampire who'd almost killed me earlier was staring at me intently as I approached the dungeon. His snicker was once again visible on his face, and no traces of pain can be seen in him even though his neck, hands and legs are all bound by silver chains all connected the dungeon's ceiling, burning his skin in the process. Thick bars of silver surrounded the area, separating us from Ichijou. Yagari-sensei was inside though, sitting directly in front of the prisoner with two other hunters who had thick silver whips in their hands standing behind the vampire.

"Who sent you?" Yagari-sensei asked calmly.

Asato let out a laugh. Clearly amused, given the situation he is in.

"Answer the question you blood sucking animal!" it was Kaito who had shouted beside me.

"Kaito shut up and let me handle this!" Yagari-sensei commanded. Kaito tried to calm himself.

Yagari-sensei tried again "Ichijou, tell me who planned all of this. How were you able to gather so much information about us?"

Ichijou looked directly into Yagari-sensei's eyes and then to Cross before he replied. "You all haven't guessed by now? Then all of you are really stupid. Who do you think has the most desire to get his revenge on your kind huh?"

Yagari-sensei suddenly tensed "Don't tell me.."

"Bingo! My master, Rido Kuran haven't forgotten all of you. He is dying to meet you.. soon."

"Impossible!" Cross countered. "Kaname said he had died during the incident on the Kuran mansion!"

This had elicited another round of laughter from Ichijou. "That's your biggest mistake. You trusted Kaname"

"What do you mean?" I interrupted. Ichijou was hinting on something which is making me uneasy.

"Stupid. That's what you all are! How do you think we got all the information on you all?" He said, while looking at me with contempt in his eyes.

No, this isn't true. He was just using Kaname so we get sidetracked from the truth. It's impossible. Kaname couldn't have done it. I want to kill him more with this accusation. "You lying bastard! Don't you dare put this all on Kaname!" I shrieked

The blonde vampire turned to Yagari-sensei. "I don't care if you believed me but where is Kaname now? Haven't you thought about that?" Everyone was silent.

No, it's not true, I repeated over and over in my mind. This is all a lie. But I can't get the heavy feeling off my chest. Where is Kaname? I wanna get out of here to search for him so he can vanquish my fears.

"If that were true, why are you giving your secret out? If it is really Kaname, shouldn't you keep us from knowing? All of your plans will go to waste once we knew your inside guy." It was Cross who countered, his reasoning giving me optimism with Kaname's innocence.

"It doesn't matter anymore Cross-San, Rido Sama has gathered enough information throughout the years and had concocted a concrete plan of destroying you all. We don't need Kaname's help anymore. He is just a pawn like me. We could be thrown away anytime." When he noticed there was no response he went on, "Kaname fooled you all."

"It's not true!" I howled. I can't keep it anymore, I want to kill Ichijou for putting doubt into me. I trust Kaname. He couldn't have done this. He did nothing but protect me. I was his precious. This isn't true. I was trying to lunge at Ichijou but Kaito got ahold of me.

"Sorry but I still don't believe you." Yagari-sensei interrupted. "Kaname's parents are guilty of killing Zero's family we are all aware of that, even Zero, but you haven't proved enough of Kaname's treason for us to affirm."

"Then who do you think killed little Ichiru?" Ichijou replied and looked directly into my eye.

My entire being was filled with trepidation at the mention of my late twin brother. I suddenly went down my knees. Surge of memories starting hitting, it was like cold water thrown at me.

_"Brother!' Ichiru shrieked as he was taken off of my embrace, then I saw him being taken to a man and a woman, both with auburn hair and eyes, beside them was a woman with the same hair as ours, her eyes filled with hate, she was laughing maniacally at a terrified Ichiru and then and then… the next thing I saw was Ichiru's little body with blood all over, fresh ones flowing out of his neck.. and beside him, beside him was…_

_He had blood in his mouth and he was staring at my brother's lifeless little body._

_Kaname…_

"No!" I cried with the recollection, my body spasming badly. Kaito was beside me almost immediately holding me tightly.

"So you remembered? Do you need any other proof then?"

No. I don't need anymore. I was certain now that Kaname betrayed me and manipulated me all along. The thought hammered pain in my chest. It hurt so much that I started to see black patches in my vision.

The last thing I saw was Ichijo's bestial smile, as unconsciousness claimed me.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A big thanks to people who are still following the story, some of you might feel that the story is a bit rushed, and I apologize, I'm really not good with fillers so every scene is direct to the point. Also just so you know, the story might have 6 or 7 chapters only. Again, I prefer it that way. Multi chaptered stories are not my expertise I guess.. Expect more angst and drama and lemon (?) on the next chapters. And since a lemon scene might be inevitable, I'm changing the rating to M. Please feel free to comment in constructive criticisms..

Thanks to those who reviewed: **SexyBVirgo, irmina, ben4kevin and Suriaa**

Thanks also to people putting this on fave and follow lists****

  
Beta: **SexyBVirgo** Thanks for allotting your time to this fic.. And most importantly; thank you for updating The Proposal! You're really amazing!

**BROKEN SONNET**

Chapter 4

When I came to, the first thing I saw was the grief stricken features of Cross. The pain hit me all at once at the sudden onslaught of yesterday's havoc. Tears immediately streamed down my face and the constriction on my chest came back. Cross noticed my heavy breathing and instantly held my hand. He gently placed his arms on the back of my neck and shoulders and lifted half of my body, then cradled me in his arms.

"Cross, Kaname betrayed me" I whimpered, my voice weak from all the crying that I'd done.

My stepfather tightened his hold on me, while he looked far away, I ca see glimmer of tears on his eyes and realized that Cross was going through the same pain which I confirmed as he looked at me. "Zero please calm down, I know this hurts a lot but it's taking a toll on your heart. The doctor came here just a while ago and advised me to get you somewhere where you can relax. But I don't want to do that, not until you give Kaname a chance to explain his side of the story."

I freed myself from Cross' embrace and got up; looking at the same direction he was staring at earlier to keep another wave of tears from coming. "He killed Ichiru dad. And the worst thing is I have forgotten it till now. I failed my brother all over again." When I noticed Cross was speechless I went on; "Its funny how I remembered vividly everything Kaname has done for me when I was young but not my brothers death, my poor brother." I buried my face in my knees sobbing, as my mind recalled my twin's bloodied body beside Kaname. Cross placed his hands on top of my head in a soothing gesture and I was forced to face him as I went on. "I don't want to believe it Cross because… because I love Kaname, I love him so much…" I admitted. "But it makes sense, how Ichijou found out about the old house…. And he sent me a message dad, to stay in school, to wait for him, and that's how Ichijou found me. He never told me about Ichiru and you about Rido because he was planning to betray us all along." I'd finally accepted the truth that Kaname did deceive us and admitting this was not easy, but there's nothing left, no more reasoning that will be in favor of Kaname, all my belief in him shattered as I remembered what he did to Ichiru that night. I held on to my chest feeling the familiar pain that I foresee will not disappear.

Cross gave me another embrace. "Zero, whatever happens, be strong.. for us."

I cannot reply to that. I cannot guarantee it. But I held my father back, to give him fake assurance. That's all that I can manage right now.

The moment with Cross was interrupted, as Kaito suddenly barged in, bringing in the news that I wasn't ready to hear yet.

Kaname had been captured.

Kaito must have seen how the news had affected my already weakened body since he had stopped after the announcement and took Cross' place to embrace me. "Leave it to us for now Zero and rest. We'll get the truth for you"

I tried to soothe Kaito as I had done with Cross, meeting him at eye level. "I'm fine. I need to be there. To see how Kaname will deny and answer Ichijou's accusations. I need to hear it."

"Zero…Ichijou's dead"

"What! How?" It was Cross who exclaimed.

Kaito gave me a pat, a loving touch on the cheek and stood up. "Apparently, he had used some kind of hypnotism on one of the guards to hand over the silver dagger which he plunged on his heart. It was suicide."

I remembered what the old vampire had said yesterday. They were just pawns which can be replaced anytime. Will Kaname do the same thing too now that he has been captured? Even with all the hate I'm feeling for him for what he did to Ichiru, a part of me that still loves him dreaded to see that day.

"Anyway, you can't go there yet Zero not until you calm yourself. Leave it to us for now. We'll make sure he will not commit the same thing Ichijou did. Not until we get answers at least." Kaito continued on, his voice harsh, anger obvious within him as I saw how tightly he clenched his fist. I've got to admit that they were right. I can't face Kaname yet, not when everything is still raw. I let my father and brother go and I just sat on my bed, while different kinds of ardor filled me. I don't know how I will react when I see Kaname.

Not when feelings of love and anger are battling inside me.

_~~KZ~~_

Hours passed and even though I haven't calmed down a bit, I decided to go to where Kaname was held. My entire being was shaken to the core and I don't know if I'll be able face him long enough, but I know I have to. This is the only thing I can do for my brother; to make the one responsible for his death feel the pain and suffering he was put through.

The same pain he had me suffering right now.

I can hear the sound of whips landing on someone's skin even before I approached the confinement where the pureblood was held. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I stood in front of the bars, when I opened it finally; I gazed upon a scene so harrowing I wished I was spared from seeing it.

Kaname's hand and feet, bound with silver shackles that were burning and seeping through his skin as Ichijou's had before, His head was hung low and he was not even making any sound, while Kaito landed continuous lashes on his back. I held on to the bars of this dungeon, trying my best not to break down at the sight of the one I loved being tortured, I want to scream at Kaito even to Cross who just stood there to stop it, to have mercy on Kaname, but I cant; not when his face reminded me on how my brother looked when he died and the guilt that accompanied it.

Not when I knew he was planning to do the same to me.

Kaito stopped his lashing when he spotted me, I can feel his anger at my presence. When Cross looked on my direction and uttered my name, Kaname lifted his head.

"Zero!" He called my name with his now weakened voice and tried to stand up. Kaito was about to give out another lash, but Cross stopped him from doing so. My stepfather then glanced my way urging me to come closer while he and Kaito went further back, to give me room to speak to Kaname.

I stood a bit from Kaname to keep myself from seeing the evidence of the torture done to him. He tried to get closer to me, even though the shackles were preventing him from doing so. I flinched at the tinkling sound of his chains as they slithered across the floor "Zero, please don't believe what Ichijou said; you know I could never hurt you." He said, boring his eyes into mine.

"Why would I believe you Kaname? You killed my brother!" I cried. I wasn't able to prevent my tears from flowing out.

Kaname's eyes widened at my last remark. He bowed his head again, placing his battered body at my feet. "Zero, I might have killed Ichiru, and I know its unforgivable but I didn't betray you; I never did..please I beg you Zero believe me." It was then that Kaname wailed while holding on to my knees.

I removed his hand and sat down, forcing Kaname to meet my eye. "So this was your plan all along? To manipulate me, make me believe with your loyalty, making me fall for you? How can you do this Kaname? Wasn't Ichiru enough? Weren't my parents enough for you? Tell me!"

Kaname lifted his tear stained face and tried to focus his eye on me. "I will never do anything to hurt you Zero… I love you."

And that was the biggest insult. He knew those were the words I had waited for him to utter before. And telling it to me know, after the betrayal, after trying to kill me and after the truth about Ichiru was the most painful thing he did to me. He'd just degraded my love for him with his lies. There was no stopping my tears now, my entire being; all that I believed in was crushed, right here at this dingy cell.

"Kaname I hope you rot." I said as my parting words.

A single teardrop fell from Kaname's eye. And it was the last that I saw, before I left.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

And here goes another chapter

**BROKEN SONNET  
**

Chapter 5

The strain of the recent events had taken a toll on my body. I wasn't able to eat, and the pain in my chest never disappeared. After that night I haven't gone down again to see Kaname, I'm leaving his fate to the elders at the association. It was a good thing that Yagari-sensei, my father and brother are busy in planning to catch Rido, I was left alone just as I wished. I spent my listless days in my room, doing nothing at all. If not for those people who cared for me, I would have taken my own life. Everything I cared for is gone, my parents, Ichiru and even Kaname. A part of me died after I found out Kaname's deception, and the worst thing is, the hate for him faded, but my loved for him remained.

"Zero!" Yuuki's voice broke me from my wallowing. I wasn't happy to see her in my state but Cross could've sent her to look after me, knowing my condition.

"Hello Yuuki." I greeted, forcing a smile on my cheerful friend. Yuuki put down the fruits she bought for me and sat on the chair beside my bed. "I'm sorry if I can't get up, I'm not feeling well as you might see."

"It's okay." My friend replied, smiling widely. "Would you like me to peel a fruit for you?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Yuuki pouted. "Look Zero, I know what's happening, Cross filled me in on the details, but you can't neglect yourself like this! You're worrying the people around you."

"I'm sorry." It was all that I could say. I looked away, wishing Yuuki would leave. I appreciated her caring for me but again I don't desire any company. I was about to ask her to leave, consequence be damned, when Yagari-sensei who I haven't seen since Kaname was caught entered my room and saved me from doing so.

My teacher flinched when he saw my condition, totally ignoring Yuuki's presence. "What the hell are you doing boy, you're as pale as a paper!" I shook my head in response and Yagari-sensei sighed. "Anyway, I came to here to inform you that we might be out for a few days. We found a lead on where Rido might be hiding and we're going there now."

The news didn't even affect me a bit. In fact nothing moves me anymore these past few days. "Yeah, take care Sensei; please take care of father and Kaito." I responded while my teacher leaned forward and gave me a peck on the forehead.

With that Yagari-sensei left, leaving me with Yuuki once more.

Yuuki countenance suddenly turned serious after Yagari-sensei left. She grabbed an apple and I can see how forcefully she peeled it, as if she was angry. I realized that I must've offended her, so I offered to take the apple out of her hand. "You're so lucky Zero, a lot of people love you." She said, not taking her eyes off the fruit. I forced my self to get up, and locked Yuuki in a weak embrace to soothe her. I want to kick my self for venting it out on my friend. Yuuki didn't respond to my embrace. I was about to apologize again when we heard the sound of crackling chains outside and a loud grunt, I hurriedly ran to the terrace to see what had happened, then I saw a figure outside. It didn't take me minutes to figure out who he is. He looked a lot like Kaname…

Rido.

~~KZ~~

When I went to the back garden where I saw Rido, Kaito immediately rushed to my side. I ignored him and went to see the man Kaname was serving, he was incapacitated, as Yagari-sensei placed a strong hunter charm on his silver chain this time. Rido glared at me as I approached them facing Yagari-sensei and his men again.

"What can I say; you tricked me there hunter." He grunted while looking fixedly at Sensei who tightened his hold on the chain wrapped around the vampire's neck.

"We're not that stupid as to leave Zero. Now you're going to pay for what you have done to his family"

I get it, Yagari-sensei lured Rido by pretending that they've found a lead on him and leaving the mansion. The old vampire was not threatened at all by Yagari's words, Laughing at his declaration.

Sensei placed a more potent charm on the chain; stopping the vampire from his mad laughter. Bringing him down to his knees. Kaname's uncle gave Yagari a sharp glance and smirked. "Seems that I failed huh?" He went on, switching his regard to me. "I might have not gotten my revenge on your kind, but at least I was able to get one on my nephew. Too bad I haven't seen his face as he was killed by the people he swore his loyalty to. That could've been a great gift; before I travel to hell with him." He then cachinnated, making sure that I see his amusement. I was shocked. Then that means, Kaname was..

"What little hunter? Yes, you're right; you saved me from killing that traitor. Tell me how does it feel, killing the person who has been loyal to you since the very beginning?"

"Then who…"

It was Cross who responded to me "It was Yuuki."

"Yes, my daughter." Rido interrupted. "I'm proud of her…Now kill me!" He urged, grabbing the chain forcefully. I shattered with the realization of what I had done. Kaname was innocent. I closed my eyes, remembering how he pleaded for me to believe him. And now after all of the torture he might be dead, "No!" I screamed running on the direction where Kaname was held. The tears that I'd kept at bay gushed while I ran. It was a bit dark in the cell, and there I saw Kaname lying on his side facing me. He was not moving. _No, it can't be._ I went to his side immediately and gathered him in my arms, there I saw the evidence of the torture he received the past few days, his skin glimmered with all the silver that seeped inside it. His whole body was full of dried blood. His face was bruised and swollen. I cried at the sight. I can never forgive myself for doing this to him.

"An..gel" Kaname tried to open his swollen left eye and glanced at me tenderly, while placing his dislocated fingers on my cheeks. Tears fell from his eyes before he closed them. It felt like daggers pierced to my heart. After all that I'd done, he still regarded me as a sprite. Now I am slowly losing him. I can feel his weakened state now. I brushed my tears and tried to lift Kaname, he needed blood pills, real blood anything. My mind was filled with thoughts of saving him that I failed to hear the sound of a person approaching. When I turned around, I saw Yuuki, pointing my own gun at me.

She was not the Yuuki I knew, this was Yuuki, Rido's daughter, the one who betrayed us, the one who used me in order to gain access on our lives throughout the years. Her eyes were full of hate. I held Kaname tightly and closed my eyes. "Yuuki I beg you, kill me if you want, but please spare Kaname; he hasn't done anything wrong!" I cried, holding on to Kaname's battered figure.

"Why would I?" Yuuki's voice was full of contempt. "Because of him I never got to see my father as frequently as I wanted to, it's because of him that my true form has to be sealed, in order to get close to you hunters. Everyday all I do is scheme and lie just to be with my father someday. Now you tell me to spare him!"

"Please, I'll do anything just don't kill Kaname" I can feel myself fading in and out. I closed my eyes and held on to Kaname even more, and I felt him growing weaker by the minute. "Yuuki please, Kaname needs help!" I was sobbing uncontrollably. "Kill me but please let him get some help, I beg you!"

"Die with him Zero."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Now I'm certain! 2 more (long this time) chapters, and and this is done. Sorry for the late update, I was on a vacation which at first I was hesitant to go to, but I gotta be thankful, because during the mountain trekking, as I've reached the peak of the mountain, the otherworldly beauty that I saw gave me an inspiration to write another Kaze. (after this of course :p) and this time its set on Heian period. Hopefully I can learn more about the era so I can give justice to the fic.

Thanks to those who reviewed: SexyBVirgo, ben4kevin, IridescentAqua, irmina, perfectly flawedwoman, cyhap, Suriaa and a special mention to: ErisAndTheWhale –it was nice meeting someone who loves our country. If ever you visit here, I'll give you lots of sorbets and I'll take you to local concerts.

Thanks to your favorites and follows. Hope you guys will stick to the story till the end. Constructive criticisms are always welcome by the way.

BROKEN SONNET

Chapter 6

"Die with him Zero"

Yuuki's declaration made me hold on to Kaname's battered body even tighter than before. I shielded his body with mine in an attempt to buy some time. Yagari-sensei or Kaito might feel the trigger of my Bloody Rose; but before then, I need to get Kaname out of its reach. I heard the blast and I was anticipating the pain to hit my body when I heard a thud. The pain that I was expecting was not there.. What happened?

"No, you'll be reunited with your father, just as you wish"

It was Kaito; and Yuuki's bloodied body was now on the floor, along with Rose.

"Zero!" Kaito reached my side almost immediately; I was still shaking from head to foot with Kaname's condition and with Yuuki. Kaito placed both of his hands on my cheek while scanning my body for any injuries. "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering his question, I checked on Kaname who was lying still in my arms. I could no longer feel any sign of life from him. "Kaito! Please help Kaname!" I screamed at my brother. I could hear the panic and desperation on my voice. "Kaname doesn't have much time.. Please!"

Kaito extended his arms and I let him take Kaname. As we were leaving, I got a glimpse of Cross, kneeling on Yuuki's remains, sadness and grief obvious in his eyes. I took my eyes away from them and followed Kaito. As much as I want to join him, to pay my respect for Yuuki, I know I can't do it right now.

Not when Kaname's life is in danger.

~~KZ~~

Kaname was lying still on the bed after the doctor performed a blood transfusion on him. The doctor left after the procedure, saying that he doesn't have anything to do further since he is not familiar with a vampire's constitution. Kaname's breathing had evened out, but he was clearly not out of danger yet. Remnants of silver that seeped thru his skin were still there, and all of his wounds had not dissipated. I sat at his side, holding his hand. I'm at my wit's end, It's obvious that he needs something more. I vented out my frustration at Cross earlier, but he attempted to calm me down by saying that he knew what Kaname needed to get well. Then he was gone.

"Zero, you're tired, please take a rest. I'll look after Kaname." Kaito said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and soothed my hair.

"I can't, not until I'm assured that he is going to be alright." I buried my face in Kaname's hands, to get my message across. Kaito sighed.

"Alright, I'll wait for Cross then." He said and kissed my hair. "I'm sorry Zero, for making you suffer like this"

"No, it's me who maligned him." My tears were falling on my hands that were entwined with Kaname's. "I'm the only one to blame"

Kaito didn't respond to that anymore. We were silent for a long time , until we were informed of Cross' arrival. I stood up impatiently, waiting for what Cross has to make Kaname well. After he entered however, it was not medical equipment who followed, nor a table with medicine.

A woman with long wavy blonde hair dressed in fine clothes appeared before us. She was accompanied by two guys, the same age as me, one whose face was quite familiar sported yet another blond hair, and another one who had almost the same hair as Kaname. One look at their ethereal beauty and the paleness of their skin gave me a hint of what they were...

Vampires.

Before I can even utter a word to Cross the woman went to Kaname's side and cried.

"What have they done to you Kaname-sama!" She was crying hysterically while holding on to Kaname's shoulder. "How could they treat you like an animal!"

I was stunned by her words. It was harsh. And it was true. Before I knew it, the woman was facing me

And I can clearly see the resentment in her eyes, amidst all the tears. "How can you do this to Kaname-sama? He sacrificed a lot to protect you and this is how you treat him?" The woman pushed me into the wall and I laid my head down, all the guilt, the remorse and pain, overflowing within me. Her words stung because it was true. I could feel that the she was going to hit me but Kaito stopped her.

"Don't you dare hurt Zero!" He hissed then pushed the woman away from me. "Yes, we were guilty of accusing Kaname of betrayal and we will take the blame, but that doesn't erase the fact that your master killed Ichiru."

The woman bared her fangs, ready to attack Kaito, but the blond guy restrained him.

"That's enough Sara." He then faced us. "I'm gonna clear up everything once and for all." He then led Sara on the foot of the bed where Kaname lay. "Kaname-sama was not responsible for Ichiru's death. I was there when it happened. You must've remembered me Zero."

That's it. That's why he looked so familiar.

"Tell us what happened Takuma-kun." It was Cross who spoke.

And as Takuma recounted the events that led to that day, I closed my eyes and incorporated my memories of what happened to his side of the story.

_"Mom I'm scared!" Ichiru cried. We're in mom's arms in a dungeon, shortly after some Level E's took dad._

_"Hush, I'm here don't be scared. Look, your brother is not crying. You should be brave, like him." Mom said in a gentle voice. No matter how composed she looked, I can see that she's scared. I don't want to cry. I want to be strong for them. I rested my head on mom's chest while putting my arms around Ichiru. We will make it. We will get Dad, and then we will get out of here._

_A woman suddenly appeared, she was tall and pale, her brown hair and red eyes shone in the dim light of the dungeon. She was looking at us with so much disgust and hate. When she saw how scared we looked, she laughed, her voice echoing throughout._

_"I beg you, hurt me all you like but don't hurt my sons please." Mom's voice was trembling. Ichiru started crying. I would too if not for mom. I need to protect her from the vampire._

_"What's the meaning of this?"_

_A young man suddenly appeared behind the woman. He must be her son because he looked so much like her. "Why are they here? I thought we are at peace with them? You just signed a treaty with them!"_

_"Yes, I did, but that doesn't mean I'll let them have the upper hand. And that's what will happen if we don't get rid of them."_

_"This is not right."_

_"Shut up! We're doing this for you! They won't find out. They know that we've denounced Shizuka so she is perfect for the job. Plus she is lunatic." She then addressed the guards. "Take her to Shizuka!"_

_"No mommy!" Ichiru and I cried as our mom was taken away._

_"Zero take care of your brother.", was all she said. And that was the last time we saw her._

_Ichiru cried and cried until he collapsed. He is sleeping on my lap. I don't know what to do. Mom and dad are gone and we don't know what's going to happen to us, but I know I have to be strong, for Ichiru's sake. When I remembered mom I cried. My chest hurts so much. _

_"Zero." The young brunette from earlier was in front of us; behind him was a blonde the same age as he. I grabbed Ichiru and held him tighter to me._

_"I'm not gonna hurt you Zero, here." He motioned to the blond behind him who placed a small table in front of us. On top of it was a bottle of milk and slices of bread._

_"Where are mom and dad? Where did you take him?"_

_"Zero I'm sorry I don't know, but I'm gonna take you out of here so we can look for them. So please eat. I'll take you somewhere comfortable after this."_

_"Liar! You're gonna hurt us!" I glanced at the sleeping Ichiru and realized how powerless we were against these vampires. "Don't hurt him." I suddenly pleaded._

_"Please trust me. I'm gonna take you somewhere safe. So please eat."_

_And because I saw the kindness in his warm sienna eyes. I obliged._

_After I ate, the blond man who was called Takuma took the sleeping Ichiru while Kaname led me outside the huge mansion. But before we were able to get out, a booming voice stopped us._

_"Kaname, what's the meaning of this?" The man before us looked like an older version of the person who is trying to save us. Beside him was the woman who took away my mom and behind them was..._

_A woman with silver hair just like ours. Her eyes held a glint of malice and insanity._

_I stood behind kaname and held on to his waist in fear._

_"Dad please don't hurt them. They haven't done anything wrong!"_

_"And since when have you had interest with those hunters?" Kaname's mother pried. "You're going to defy us because of those brats? Why?"_

_"Because," Kaname turned around to look at me. "Zero is…"_

_Her mother's eyes widened in surprise "No more!" She screamed. "This is impossible? Why with a hunter's son of all people.. This is a disgrace!"_

_"Now you know. So don't hurt him" Kaname said defiantly._

_"But that doesn't mean we can't harm the other son right?' A man standing on top of the stairs whose face was hidden on the shadows spoke up. "What do you mean Uncle Rido?"_

_"My dear nephew ,you're chosen one is Zero right? So that means we can do anything with his twin."_

_"That's right." Kaname's father spoke up. "Kaname we won't harm Zero and we'll forgive you for your betrayal. On one condition; Drain Zero's twin."_

_"No!" I screamed as I understood what they want to do with Ichiru, I turned towards him, but I saw that Takuma already brought him forward. After that, Takuma restrained me. "Ichiru! Please don't hurt him.. Please!"_

_"Now Kaname!" Kaname's parents said in unison._

_I close my eyes so that I won't see the cruelty that will be done to my brother, I collapsed, and while my mind was going in and out, I saw Kaname beside Ichiru's bloodied body._

_"I can't do it; I can't." Kaname whispered._

_"If you can't then I'll finish this." It was the silver haired woman. She now had Ichiru. I curled myself up in pain._

_Then it happened all of a sudden, Kaname grabbing me; Running away from the mansion and into the woods, The last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness, was Kaname stopping to reassure me._

_"I'm going to protect you Zero. I'll dedicate my life."_

_I hugged him fiercely. Then everything went black._

I now remembered everything. And it bought more pain than relief. We have wronged Kaname. I can still hear his pleas in my head, asking me to believe in him.

And I just walked away.

"Then what about Rido?" Yagari-sensei interjected. His voice no longer holds the accusatory tone.

"I'm the one who begged him to tell you that he was dead." It was the brown haired boy who answered. "I'm protecting him then, because I loved him" he said before shedding a tear.

"That's enough, Shiki, Takuma" Sara faced us again. "Now you know that Kaname-sama is innocent so we're taking him away. You all don't deserve him; especially you Zero." She said while looking at me sharply.

"No!" Before I can even get in between Kaname and Sara, Yagari-sensei took me out of the room.

"Sensei, don't let them take Kaname... I need to ask for his forgiveness, I need to atone for what I did." There was no stopping my tears. Exhaustion and fear gave way to them.

"Zero, I'm sorry ...it's not for us to decide anymore."

Before I knew it, I was taken to my room. Yagari-sensei locked it from the outside, making it impossible to get out.

And I stood there, powerless, as the man that I love is on the verge on being taken away.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the late update! So many power outages and internet issues happened this past few days.. (That's why I hate election time ) Anyway here's the second to the final chapter. It's in Kaito's POV by the way. Just to share, a scene here was inspired by Phil Collins' "Against all odds" I was listening to it all the way!

Huge thanks to those who reviewed: ben4kevin, SexyBVirgo, cyhap, guest reviewers, irmina, hitomi65, ErisAndTheWhale, animechick57 and suriaa.

Thanks to all your faves and follows.

And to my Beta ed SexyBVirgo, Thanks for all of your idea's and feedbacks. I can't thank you enough!

BROKEN SONNET

Chapter 7

_-Kaito-_

I visited Zero after hearing from Yagari-sensei that he had kept him from meddling with the vampires by locking him up. Just by looking at him now, sleeping on a fetal position on the side of his bed with eyes all puffed up and red from so much crying I can say that the happenings this past few days has taken a huge toll on him. And it isn't going to get any easier today.

Kaname left.

I soothed Zero's silver hair, agonizing about the situation. How can I tell a news that will surely devastate him? I was pondering about what will happen, when Zero awoke, now looking at me with hazy lavender eyes.

"Kaito-nii...

It broke my heart to hear him call me in such a depressed tone. It was what he always calls me when he is hurting. How can I break the news?

"Where is Kaname?"

"He already left with his people" I managed to utter. Zero looked away, tears streaming from his face. He never did make a sound and it made it harder to look at him because he obviously doesn't want me to see him in pain.

"Zero." I whispered and gathered him in my arms.

"Was Kaname already healed?" Zero asked, in between quiet sobs.

"Yes, A vampire's blood can heal a wounded vampire faster than human blood can, and that's why dad summoned them"

Zero lifted his eye to look at me and I wiped his tears. "What did he say?"

I took a deep breath before I answered. It is hard, but Zero needs to know everything. "He listened to his people's plea... He said its best for everyone that he live with his kind." I wasn't able to finish it since I felt the trembling of Zero's' body. Zero's face contorted in pain and he was holding his chest. I was about to call for Cross but he was already beside me, he held Zero and rocked him like a little child. After a while he spoke.

"Zero, I had this dream ever since, that hunters and vampires co exist in peace. I believed that, but after all that's happened now I realized that it will only result in more misunderstandings and pain and its much better for us to live apart from the other. That's why I let Kaname go..Because we agreed on the same thing. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you anymore Zero, he is doing this for you."

Zero wasn't able to reply to that. He just pressed his face closer to Cross' chest. Minutes passed in silence. Zero asked to be left alone which we respected. I was in my room contemplating about everything that's happened and my feelings. I love Zero so much that it hurts to see him break down because of Kaname and I want to express that feeling to him but I know I can't, Zero needs me as a brother right now more than anything else. I realized that my feelings might not be reciprocated anymore but its fine, as long as Zero is well.

Just then the object of my thoughts appeared on the doorway. He was now dressed in jeans and he had a jacket over his black shirt.

"Brother, please take me to Kaname."

I was stunned with the request, how can I do such a thing? I knew where the vampires were staying but I don't plan on leading Zero to them. I placed my hands on Zero's shoulder and shook him lightly to emphasize to him how reckless his request was. "Zero, Kaname already made up his mind, I think its much better if you try to move on for our sake. Please..."

"I know and I'm sorry... but I need to speak to him. I need to know something. Please brother help me just this time I promise I won't ask for anything more."

Tears threatened to fall from his lavender orbs again and I knew I had to grant his request. I won't be able to bear seeing him cry again. I sighed in defeat. "Okay, but don't do anything silly like following Kaname afterwards, because I swear I'll lock you up for the rest of your life if you do that"

My silver haired love smiled, and seeing it once more convinced me that agreeing to this folly was all worth it.

~KZ~

When we approached the house that Takuma owned and where the vampires were staying. I told Zero that I need to hide since my presence might do more damage than good. Before Zero even made it to the door however, eight vampires came out all carrying luggage's as if they're moving from the place.

Kaname followed soon after.

His eyes widened at the sight of his former master. All the female vampires started hissing at Zero and the pureblood stopped them. The vampires then left the two alone and went to the waiting car parked outside the garden. I hid in the bushes waiting on Zero to finish his 'task'.

"What are you doing here, Zero-sama? Haven't they made it clear to you? I'm not going back there anymore" Kaname said in a harsh tone, glaring at Zero with the same emotion. His reactions were somewhat controlled. I can feel it even when I'm far from them. It made me even more worried.

Zero went to his knees in front of the pureblood. "Kaname, please... I will accept your anger and your hatred towards me, I'll bear it, I won't expect that you'll forgive me anytime soon, but please give me a chance to atone…don't leave me." He said as he hugged the pureblood's knees, he was all in tears, lowering himself along with his pride. My heart was shattered on what he had become but I knew I can't go to him now. Zero needed this.

Kaname looked down at my brother not in disgust, but with pity laced with another emotion that I can't read. "Zero-sama, I forgive you... but I need to go with my people now, I've neglected them for so long..I belong with them." He then turned away, forcing Zero to let him go.

Zero stayed in his spot, even when Kaname started walking away. He had no strength anymore. "Don't leave me, please….I cant..don't." He whispered while holding his chest.

Kaname faced him one last time but immediately looked away when he saw Zero's distressed state. He then gave the final blow.

"Let's not see each other anymore."

I came out of the hiding place as soon as the vampires left, I then went to my brother who was still in the same position as when Kaname left him. I lifted his face and I was shocked at how pale he looked. He was still holding on to his chest and that's when it dawned on me that Zero is also physically hurt.

"Kaito-nii, my chest... hurts." Zero leaned on me and I panicked at his now labored breathing. I hurriedly dialed Cross' number.

~KZ~

I held Zero's hand while he was sleeping after getting scolded by Yagari-sensei. The fear in my heart won't quiet down. I can feel that something was wrong with Zero and both sensei and Cross was hiding it from me. When I saw the Doctor leaving, I kissed Zero's forehead and decided to confront dad.

"Dad please tell me what's wrong with Zero, and don't tell me it's over fatigue because I won't believe you"

Cross buried his face in his hand and handed me some papers on the other. It was Zero's medical records and what I saw made me fear for Zero's life even more.

Cyanotic heart defect, congenital heart defects... I'm no doctor but I know they are serious heart problems. I slammed the papers back on the table and forced Cross to look at me. "What did the doctor say? What will happen to Zero? Tell me!"

Cross stood up and went to his office's window; his back turned away from me. "Zero was born with that illness.. he was a blue baby, the weaker twin. The doctor said he was lucky to have survived this long. But eventually...I don't know Kaito, I don't want to think about it anymore"

I punched the table in frustration at Cross for his inability to decide. "So what do you plan to do? Just let him die?" I was gritting my teeth.

"He has a fifty-fifty chance if he goes through an operation but Zero doesn't want to go through with it. I don't know what to do anymore." Cross was unable to control his sobs.

I went at his side. "Dad why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, it was Zero's decision, and he doesn't want to see you in pain." I embraced my dad and tried to ease his burdens. My mind was made up.

I'm going to save Zero. No matter the cost.

~KZ~

Weeks passed, I left regularly on missions, trying to track down the person that can help Zero, and at night when everything quiets down, I visit him in his room, cheering him up, talking about anything. Zero grows weaker by the day. I can feel his time slipping away. It made me work twice as hard.

My prayers were answered one night when I finally found the place where Kaname and his people are staying. Before I went to them, I decided to check on Zero first.

He was on the terrace of his room, barefoot and on his pajamas looking ahead at the vast garden in front of him. When he saw me, he smiled.

Without any word, I carried him back to his room and onto his bed. Zero didn't protest. I was shocked on how light and easy it was to carry him. He had indeed lost a significant amount of weight in a short span of time, proving once again how critical his condition is. As I was about to kiss him goodnight, he spoke, which he rarely does this days.

"Thank you brother for everything" he said and caressed my face. "Forgive me if I haven't been a good brother to you. But please believe me when I say that I love you like I loved Ichiru." He said and lifted his head to kiss my cheeks. How much more painful can this get? It made me even more anxious to complete my mission. The life of this person, whom I love with all my heart, depends on it.

I kissed him on the forehead and smiled at him too "Zero, I should be the one thanking you. You bought me nothing but joy ever since Cross bought you here. I'm sorry if I forced my feelings on you."

Zero closed his eyes and whispered. "Maybe in our next life.."

Its as if my heart has been clenched.. Zero was saying goodbye. "Shhh, don't say that, we have many, many more years to live this life." I said in the most cheerful voice I can muster. Zero nodded, his eyes still closed.

I kissed him one last time and left. I don't want him to see my tears...I need to be strong. I won't have it. I won't give up just yet.

Not while there is still hope.

~KZ~

I reached Sara's secluded mansion just before it went dark, I bought my katana as I've expected that I won't get in easy, but I'm ready to face any vampire even if it will cost my life, if it means saving Zero.

I was able to reach the manor when a female vampire appeared in front of me. Her fangs were bared and her body was crouched, ready for battle. I drew my katana, hoping that Kaname will be here before his people come in succession and outnumber me. The female vampire attacked while I was in deep thought, her nails aimed for my hand and I dropped my katana, I quickly grabbed it with my other hand but before I can plunge it in her stomach, both my arms were locked from behind.

The female vampire was ready to attack me, but was quickly restrained as well.

"What are you doing here hunter?" It was Kaname approaching us. I never thought that the day would come where I'd be so happy to see his face.

My captors quickly released me and stood beside the female vampire who was still posed to attack me.

"Ruka, that's enough. Aido, Akatsuki escort the hunter outside please." Kaname ordered and walked back.

"Wait!" I was about to follow him when the male vampire stood in between us. "Kaname I need your help, please!"

Kaname faced me once more, his eyes blazing in anger. "And why would you think I'll help you? Get out of here Kaito, I will not be held responsible if my people kill you in our territory."

Aido and Akatsuki held me once more. I pushed them away but they were stronger than I thought. "Please Kaname, help Zero; he needs you!"

I saw Kaname's features soften, just before he turned away. "I have nothing to do with Zero anymore; you know that. So go."

"But he's dying Kaname" I said. I finally broke down in tears, unable to contain the emotions I've bottled up for how many weeks now.

Before I knew it I was slammed into a wall, Kaname's trembling hands were grasping my shirt. "You lie." He said in an equally trembling voice.

"God how I wish I was! But it's true..Please Kaname, you're the only one that can save him!"

Kaname released me. "Where is he?"

"At the old house, come with me now.. we don't have much time."

Kaname went on ahead but was stopped by Sara just as he was about to exit through the door.

"You're going to leave us? Kaname-sama they will only hurt you again!"

Kaname held her by the shoulders and looked directly at the other vampires. "I know I haven't been a good ruler as I should be, and this time will be no different. Forgive me, but I can't abandon Zero." He said and sped away in a blink of an eye. I quickly followed.

~KZ~

He was already there when I reached the old house. He was holding Zero's hand, Father and Yagari-sensei was behind him. The room was silent.

Then it happened; Zero opened his eyes. When he saw Kaname his eyes lit up; all traces of the impending death vanished in an instant. Upon looking at him, a vision of a person who saw the light made me realize how deep his love for Kaname was. I can never compete with that. Tears fell from my eyes and I was shaken all over. Everything was going to be fine, I would give up my love for Zero and I don't care if it hurts, as long as his existence remains. I was so lost in my thoughts that I missed his exchange with Kaname. When Zero closed his eyes again, Kaname spoke.

"You know what's going to happen; I'm going to change him into something that is against all that you've believed in. If you don't want to see it, please leave"

And that's what we did. Dad and sensei held my hand, and we left, leaving behind my feelings of love for Zero.

After this I'll be his older brother again. And nothing more.

TBC

PS – as for the illness, I'm sorry if it's clinically incorrect, I knew of a person who died from it but I admit I didn't do much research about the disease. Please forgive me.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! Were down to the final chapter and an epilogue.. at last I finished a multichapter Fic! This fic was memorable since its my first VK and I was so ecstatic at all the reviews and the follows and the faves that I got! Thanks to all of you guys.. hope this ending.. and the (ahem) smut on the next chapter meets your expectations.. till next time!

Most importantly, Many many Thanks to the beta ed of this fic, **SexyBVirgo **who never failed to review this, despite her busy schedule. Thanks so much and I look forward to working with you in the future. *hugs*

BROKEN SONNET

Chapter 8

-_Kaname-_

I have inflicted the worst damage on the very person that I swore to protect and now I was faced with the aftermath of the promise that I broke.

Zero was dying.

It was evident; seeing my beloved right now. He was awfully thin, his skin was tinged with bluish hue and his face was pale. What was left of my heart was shattered into pieces. I did this to him. I did this to the very person I vowed to love and shelter from pain.

"Zero it's me Kaname. Please wake up love. I'm here." I held his cold hands as I said it. I found it hard to breathe. I buried my face just beside his body and wept silently. How many months has he been like this? How many times has he endured the agony, while I pushed him away, convinced that it was for his sake; that it was for the better? My life is not even an enough compensation to what Zero had gone through because of me.

The hand that I was holding twitched. I looked up and I saw Zero opening his eyes. He saw me right away and smiled; his eyes lighting up. In an instant death was replaced with an angelic glow, bringing hope to everyone in the room.

"Kaname, thank you." He uttered in a strained voice. He bought his hand to my face and I have to support it, it was shaking badly. "My.. eyes..sight.. is..slip..ping." Zero was finding it difficult to speak. I tried to hold down my sobs, I don't know how much more I can take before I break down. "Kana..me ..stay..with..me..it won't.. be long."

"Shhh..No, you're going to be alright baby, I'm here. I'll save you." I said, my voice desperate. I won't let him slip away. Not like this.

A single tear fell from his eye. "I..love ..you..I'm sor..ry" he whispered Just before closing his eyes once more.

That's when it dawned on me that he is intent on leaving us. I won't have it. "You know what's going to happen." I said to the other people on the room. "I'm going to change him into something that is against all that you've believed in. If you don't want to see it, please leave." They did. And as soon as they left I kissed Zero's cold lips and aimed for the vein in his neck. I bit it, passing on to Zero the life essence that he need, the one that would make him one of us, an immortal. After this I'll spend my whole life putting back the remnants of my shattered vow.

"I love you." I declared after i close the wound on his neck. I then kissed his forehead. That's when I noticed that Zero's body was void of any sign of life. I checked his pulse.. nothing. The venom should've taken effect by now. It should be instant.

Could it be that I was too late?

"No!" I held and rocked Zero's body. "It can't be.. don't leave me Zero. Please!" At that moment I closed my eyes and prayed. I don't know to whom I did; we were not raised to believe on a supreme being, but at that second I prayed to whoever deity hears me, to grant Zero a second chance or to grant me a swift death if my love's going to be taken away. My tears would not stop. I was planning on ways to kill myself right at that moment.

Then I heard a sign of life coming back on the body that I'm holding.

A steady heartbeat.

"Oh God, thank you!" I was washed with relief. Now all I need to do was wait. I pull Zero closer to my side and intertwined my hands with his. I won't let go anymore.

'I won't leave you anymore'

~KZ~

A few hours had passed and the silver angel that I'm holding was still asleep. I'm not worried this time though. Any vestiges of death had left Zero, he was still pale, which was a given since he is slowly transforming into a vampire but color had returned to his lips and his pulse is getting stronger. I placed my forehead into his, savoring his scent and enjoying the feel of life emanating from him. A distant memory came to me at that moment.

"You're going to be alright!"

I smiled at the memory. That was the first time I heard the voice of an angel, the same one lying here beside me.

"Hmmm"

I look down and saw Zero opened his eyes, he was still for a few minutes trying to scan his environment. Then those lavender orbs widened and he looked at his side. The minute that he saw me his face overcame with joy he got up and hugged me. There was strength in his embrace proving once again that he is indeed well.

"Kaname, I'm alive. I am." He unlocked himself from me and stared into my eyes. He was misty eyed. "You did this right?"

"Yes, you're one of us now. I'm sorry."

He smiled at me and placed his arms on my shoulders. "I won't care what I will become as long as I'm with you."

"Zero you might not be a daywalker like me, you have to bear not seeing daylight for an eternity." I was trying to point out the consequences of what I did. I know that there is a possibility that someday he might hate me for what he had become so I wanted him to know as many things about himself as early as now.

Zero lowered his head to rest on my chest. "That's a small price to pay Kaname; if it means that I'll be able to atone for what I did to you and be with you forever to make things right then I'll bear with it."

I lifted Zero's face and forced him to look at me. "Listen to me Zero, you don't have anything to atone for.. I.."

"I can still hear it." Zero cut me off. He closed his eyes. "Whenever I close my eyes I can still remember what you've gone through. I can hear you crawling on to me. I can hear your chains and your voice, begging me.. Begging me to believe you. I walked away. Even after hearing how they lashed you. I heard your cries and I ignored it, you have not done anything wrong and I let you suffer. You suffered because of me." When Zero opened his eyes all the stored tears just flowed out. I cupped his face and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Shhh.. Zero, as I said you don't owe me anything. Please forget it. Let's forget everything that's happened in the past. Whatever happens, I will love you and will stay with you forever. I love you."

More tears filled those lavender eyes but this time a smile beamed on his face. "I love you too Kaname. Thank you."

I lifted Zero and went onto his bed, placing him sideways on my lap, his head leaning just below my chin, he again wrapped his arms on my neck and I tightened my hold on his waist. We stayed like that for a while without any exchanged word, my eyes were closed, i'm bathed with Zero's sweet scent and my senses were calmed with his mere presence. I could stay like this forever.

The moment was broken though, when I heard Zero sniffing. When I looked down I saw Zero's fangs popping out. His stare was intent on my neck.

"Kaname?" Zero spoke after a while, lifting his face to meet mine. "You..smell..your vein i.."

I gently bought his lips up to check his fangs. It was pushed down completely. "Here." I guided him onto my neck. I groaned when I felt his fangs piercing my neck; in direct contact with the vein there, in just a matter of seconds he was greedily sucking and drinking from me, like a baby getting nourishment for the first time. As he was doing so, a carnal emotion swamped over me and I tried to suppress it. It can wait.

But it was true. To have that someone drink from you is pure ecstasy.

I bit my lip as not to let out any moans which might alienate my mate. After a few minutes, Zero lifted his face once more, his lavender orbs were diluted with the blood he consumed, red pupils glimmering.

"Kaname, I'm sorry but your blood tastes good.."

He was not sated yet. It was hard to control the lust that is coming from the act of Zero drinking my blood but I have to endure it for now. Until he is ready then I must do this. "Drink Zero. Don't mind me. Just take what you need."

And he did. When it was done Zero looked at me once more and I saw that his eyes were back to normal.

"Thank you." Zero smiled shyly. He was looking at me intently before he spoke; "How did you know Kaname, that I was the one? What made you realize that you were in love with me?"

Even though I didn't expect that question my face split into a smile. Just a memory of that fateful day was enough to make me happy. I stroked Zero's chin before I replied. "Maybe you won't remember, but our first encounter was during a party at your house. You were about five years old then."

Zero's eyes widened. "You were in love with me..that long?"

I found the face Zero was making amusing. "I was told by my parents that when you found your mate, you'll know because feelings of love, devotion and all other unknown emotion will suddenly hit you like a crashing wave, I always shudder at the thought because I found it rather appalling. But when I saw you, I knew then it was true."

"Please help me remember, I want to know how we met." Zero pleaded.

"You just drank my blood. In a few minutes it'll come to you. Most of my memories, if not all. But I'll tell you nonetheless." Zero nodded.

* * *

_It was one of those parties to celebrate the peace slowly forming between us Vampires and the clan of distinguished hunters. I was bored. I knew the camaraderie my parents are showing with the once enemy was just a farce. Sooner or later they will get tired of this and another war will ensue._

_Instead of going on there and put on a mask, I decided to instead roam around the area surrounding the house. That's when I heard someone crying. When I looked around I saw a child near the wisteria tree, nursing a wound on his knee. The boy was crying a lot and no one was around so I decided to approach him._

_"Here let me help you." I extended my hand. Turns out, the gesture did more damage than good when the child realized I was a vampire. No one was around and blood was dripping from his wound so he must have thought I was attracted by the smell. He panicked._

_"No please don't kill me! wahhhh! Mama!" He was so scared and so pale, I felt he would collapse so I decided to carry him inside. what I didn't know is that he was wearing a charm so when I tried to carry him, the charm lit up and in an instant, after hearing a blast, the force of the amulet against me was strong enough that it threw me at another tree, my back hurt like hell with the impact. Worst of all, I incurred a massive injury on my arms, it was bleeding a lot. With my strong hand, I lifted it up;bearing the searing pain and rested it on my lap. I can feel more blood steadily flowing from my open wound, it will take time to heal and I can feel the need for another's blood or the tablets to replace the blood that I was losing. I closed my eyes and hoped that Takuma or Senri would start looking for me soon._

_I felt someone approaching and I ignored whoever it is, for I knew he was not a vampire. The said being approached the crying child._

_"Ichiru! Who did this?" So it was another child. "You.. you hurt my brother!" I felt the boy approached me. Then I heard a gasp. "You're injured!"_

_I opened my eyes when I heard the boy acknowledge me as the one who needs help. The first thing that I saw was the shimmering mop of silver hair glowing along with a pair of lavender eyes. Blood must have drained from my head. _

_For what I saw was an angel, an apparition._

_I wanted to bow down, I wanted to hold the angel; all of a sudden all sense left me and my entire being was focused alone on the ethereal being in front of me._

_He is my destined person. The one whom I will live for. The one I will share an eternity with._

_"Mister, hold on. Ichiru come here! Help me."_

_"But I'm hurt!" _

_"He is more hurt than you! Stop complaining!"_

_I smiled despite my injuries. He is not as meek as he looks. The crying boy approached and that's when I noticed their similarities. Identical twins. Even though they look alike the brother didn't invoke the feelings that I was having towards his twin. So it's true. I used to laugh at the idea of having a mate because I thought it was stuff of vampire lunacy. But right now, being with this child has given me so much happiness I thought I could die._

_"Ichiru, hold his arms."_

_My little love produced a handkerchief made of silk with a name embroidered on it. "Zero.."I whispered and he nodded, confirming the name. Zero then tied the handkerchief on my arms. "Ichiru, tell mom what happened." The twin nodded and hurried back. _

_"You're going to be alright" Zero said in a soothing voice, and that made me forget everything else. Only a thought remained on my mind after._

_He is mine to protect._

_When I saw him again in our house's dungeon, I thought I'd go mad. We caused him pain, and I realized I have no right to claim him as my mate anymore. We were the reason why he'd lost his family, I can never return what he had lost. I failed. I don't deserve his love. All I could do was to forget my feelings for him and focus solely on protecting him. Make him happy. Ensure he will end up with someone deserving._

* * *

"Kaname." I was still reeling with thoughts of the past so I was taken aback when Zero suddenly shifted his position, kneeled in front of me; almost straddling and kissed took over it, nibbling my lower lip and gently sucking in the tip of my tongue. When it was over we were both panting. "We'll be living together Kaname right?" He asked soon after.

"Of course. I'll never leave your side again. But is it okay, because I'm afraid you might no longer be considered an heir to the hunter's association throne." I stared at him while waiting for his answer. I knew how important this is to Zero as this is a part of his heritage.

But Zero just shook his head. "It's important but I'm not afraid. They have Kaito nii san and he is much capable, more than I could ever be."

He hoisted his legs at either side of my hips, and continued. "I know as well that you have a duty to your people, let me help you Kaname. I know you'll be happy if they are well and I'm going to give you all the support that you need to help you realize it."

I was awash with happiness after that declaration. I leaned in to kiss him once more, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and a final peck on his lips. "We will have a lifetime to work together and love each other. It might not be easy, but I promise to stay with you."

Zero hugged me and whispered, "I will love you forever."

Finally I have him in my arms and I can love him, without the burdens of the past, all the sufferings and pain and heartache forgotten.

"I love you Zero... my mate."

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

There! its finally finished! Thanks again to all of the people who read this. :)

**BROKEN SONNET**

epilogue

-_Zero-_

"Zero kuuun!" A smiling Akatsuki was approaching me as I was taking out my notes for the next class. There's no doubt about it. The tall blonde will ask me to lend him my notes. He probably hasn't done our assignment yet.

A few days after I was turned, I found out that I was indeed a day walker, like Kaname. I resumed my normal life while Kaname and Cross found their dreams fulfilled. They collaborated in having the vampires mingle with humans bit by bit and founded the night class. It is comprised of student vampires who take their classes during the evenings, they get to meet ordinary human students at the break of dawn, before they get home. Since I saw how important this was to my mate, I decided to transfer so I can meet his people one by one and be close with them. I know Kaname cares about them deeply, so I want to help him in anyway that I can to help them be on the right path.

"Here.." I sighed and handed down my notebook. While copying it he asked. "Good thing you have time to do homework; Zero-kun I mean you must have intense sex during the day with Kaname-sama being your partner and all."

I felt myself redden with his direct to the point question, the truth is Kaname and I haven't done more than kissing yet. I don't know why, but Kaname always stops when things get a little frisky. "There is nothing like that and could you please give me my notes back?"

The blonde's eyes widened and a knowing look crept his face. "Don't tell me, you haven't done it yet?"

I was embarrassed with the conversation but just as I was about to order Akatsuki to stop, a voice chimed in.

"Well, I can't blame Kaname-sama, I mean he must have found Zero unattractive to even invite to his bed." It was Aido and he snickered. Almost all the vampires are in good terms with me aside from this one. I don't know why, but he seems to hold some contempt of me. I should have just ignored him, but his words echo in my head. Is that really the case? Kaname loves me but he does not find me desirable? Does he have an urge to do it with somebody else? The thought alone was depressing. I don't want to add the fact that Kaname hasn't drunk my blood yet. I'm sure Aido will have more to say on the matter if he finds out.

"Stop it Aido!, don't mind him Zero-kun, for all we know Kaname-sama is just waiting for the right moment. We know how much he treasures you so don't worry about it ne?" Akatsuki said and winked at me. I returned his gesture with a forced smile, but I can't help thinking about why Kaname does not want to be intimate with me. Maybe I am not beautiful enough? The sound of the approaching class stopped me from dwelling on it.

It was still in my thoughts even when I got home to mine and Kaname's home. It was the old house which was given to us by Cross as a gift. I can smell fish curry from the porch. I then see Kaname arranging the table, giving me a sweet smile as he approached me and bestowed a light kiss on my lips. He signaled me to sit beside him. I was quiet during the entire meal, my mind lost on the evening's incident. Kaname was looking at me worriedly.

"You must be tired. You can rest now. Sleep as much as you want since you won't have any classes this evening. I'll tidy this up." He stroked my hair and urged me to go ahead.

I took deep a breath, standing in front of Kaname. "Up to now, you haven't drunk from me, you wont even get intimate. Why? Kaname am I not good enough? Don't you crave me or my blood?" Tears were threatening to fall in my frustration.

Kaname sighed and in an instant he was carrying me bridal style into our bedroom. He placed me in his lap, facing him. I felt the bulge in his pants. I gasped. "That's what I have to endure everyday ever since we've lived together, Zero." He said, leaning closer and started putting his face on my neck, I can feel his breath as he sniffed. "This," He mumbled "You smell so good that it takes a good amount of will power not to succumb to the urge."

"But why do you have to endure it Kaname?" I said and lifted his face, to look at me. "You can have me! Right now if you so wish."

"I was mentally preparing myself, you don't know the extent of my desire, and I don't want to have rough sex our first time." He said.

"I can take it. I'm not a kid Kaname, I need this. Please."

"Alright, I give up. But promise me you will tell me when it hurts okay?" He said and shook me lightly for emphasis. I nodded, signaling him to start.

He took my mouth and had his tongue inside as soon as our lips met. He played with my tongue, encircling his on mine. As our tongues dueled he ground his hips, his clothed erection stroking my ass. I groaned when I felt my penis starting to rise and Kaname laid me on the bed. His tongue changed angles and started tickling the roof of my mouth, afterwards he showered kisses on my neck all the while unbuttoning my uniform. Cold air hit my nipples and it perked up. Kaname went on and suckled the hardened nubs, his tongue lapping its slit. "Haaaa! Mnnnhh!" I heard fervent cries and realized it was coming from me, Kaname then assaulted the other nipple, pinching it to hardness just like its twin. He took his hand afterwards and took away the last of my garments; my pants and underwear.

"No good.. take off your clothes too." I said breathlessly. Kaname chuckled and ran his thumb over the tip of my penis, earning another whimper from me. "That will be for later." He put pressure on the end of my swollen manhood and swallowed it right to the base. My hips jerked forward.

"Kana..me ahh! stop!" He never did. He withdrew and ran his tongue along the underside of my shaft all the way down to my scrotum. When he engulfed the balls on his mouth, I came. The force of my orgasm depleted my strength and I closed my eyes. I opened them again when I felt Kaname hovering above me. I can see my semen on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kaname, I didn't.." Kaname smiled, scooped up my fluids and suckled his hands. I was mortified and Kaname laughed even more with my reaction. "Don't worry love. All of you tastes good. Now get on all fours please, I want to taste you even more."

I complied and Kaname adjusted my hips so it's raised up, exposing my intimate areas, just then Kaname parted my butt cheeks and started licking my hole, while pumping my penis from behind. It was too much for me, I clawed the sheets, then gripped them tight.

"Can't..Kaname.. haaaaahhhh!" I screamed as I felt a finger inside, Kaname twisted it inside and hit a spot which made me see white dots in my vision.

"Ahhhhh! Cumming!" I came for the second time and I plopped down on the bed out of exhaustion. I lay there in a breathless, aroused stupor while Kaname took of his clothes in front of me, my eyes feasting on his well toned abs and shoulders. When I looked down, I saw his fully erect manhood, its length and thickness made me gasp.

"Are you okay love? I can stop if you're uncomfortable"

"No!" I immediately answered. "I want to be one with you Kaname..." Kaname's eyes glowed darker and he raised my leg as high as he could. I held it for him while he slid the head of cock against the flushed opening of my body. He entered in one stroke, all the way to the hilt.

I screamed. I felt the pain of my anal walls being breached a moment after he was buried inside me, I reached out to Kaname who soothed me with another kiss. He was waiting for me to get used to his size. When he adjusted a bit, he again hit my pleasure spot. I pumped upwards at the same angle, me and Kaname's moans are in unison now as Kaname plunged even harder. Our eyes met and I saw his had gotten even darker with desire. "Kaname drink from me please." I begged. Kaname's fangs popped out and sunk through my skin in a split second. The animalistic sounds coming from Kaname and the feeling of being stretched was too much for me, I bit his neck too, enjoying the flow of his sweet blood on my mouth, Kaname's pumps were continuous and directed at my now abused prostate, I came between our bodies for the third time leaving me exhausted. Kaname soon followed spreading me as wide as my legs can go, letting out all of his load inside my ass. He leaned his head backward in pure ecstasy and I saw how beautiful he was, like a fallen angel being tainted by carnal pleasure for the first time. He fell down on top of me, holding my hands while he calmed his breathing.

He rolled to the side after a while and checked on me. He circled his thumbs on my cheeks. "Did I hurt you love?" He asked worriedly.

"No" I replied. I hugged him fiercely. "Now we are truly equal. I'm no longer your master. We are one."

He hugged me with equal fervor. "Yes, We are one. You are my only mate and I will love only you for eternity"

"I love you too, Kaname." I said as I closed my eyes. This is where I belong, engulfed in my mate's protection.

The one I'm destined to be with forever.

-end-


End file.
